What If
by xNanaki
Summary: [UA] Cuatro años pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron, ahora de adultos las cosas cambiaron. Las perspectivas cambiaron. Ellos cambiaron. [Roxas/Sora] [Van/Ven]
1. Prólogo

**What If**

Prólogo

•

•

•

—La música está muy alta, apenas escucho mis pensamientos—. Kairi sonrió con una botella de cerveza en su mano.

—Es una fiesta, ¿esperabas que fuese karaoke? Duh—. Yuffie llevó la bebida a su boca. Toda su anatomía estaba despatarrada en el sillón, incluso las piernas estaban abiertas—. Mi consejo es que la disfrutes, después viene la adultez y blabla.

—En esta coincido con Yuffie—. Naminé se sentó al lado de ellas, corriendo la basura de la alfombra—. No sabemos cuándo será la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Aparentemente tomamos todos caminos distintos—dijo Kairi con algo de nostalgia—. Voy a extrañar mucho todo esto.

—¡Nuestro último año! —. Selfie apareció atrás del sofa, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, insinuando un brindis al colocarla en el centro de la mano—. ¡Es una fiesta, vamos chicas! Chin-chin.

Es verdad, era el último año, en realidad el último día de prepatoria. Sonrieron al unísono al chocar las petacas.

Sora estaba ensimismado, con adrenalina en su cuerpo y una cámara de video en mano. Habían optado por usar la casa de Tidus, la misma era lo suficientemente grande como para inmensa cantidad de personas. Ninguno había faltado. Y él se iba a encargar de grabar cada momento de esa fiesta, ya mañana después de una resaca y el último abrazo (bueno quizá no tanto) grupal ninguno se vería en largo tiempo. El castaño llevaba una gorra con la visera de la misma al revés y había llegado a grabar las últimas palabras de las chicas. Se acercó para hacerles zoom con la cámara.

—Ahora todas: ¡digan sus últimas palabras! —. Tanto Kairi como Namine sonrieron e hicieron el símbolo de la paz. Yuffie sólo atino a revolear los ojos y Selfie... Bueno, ella ya estaba los efectos del alcohol sólo se colocó cabeza abajo y mostró sus dientes—. Sabes Yuffie eres una adulta aburrida, ¡creí que ibas a ser más emocionante!

—Yo te voy a dar tu adulta emocionante—. Sora le sacó la lengua y empezó a correr de espaldas—. ¡Ven acá maldito puber!

En tanto se atropellaba con los invitados, el castaño se divertía. Lástima que aún no había conseguido dar con Ventus y Vanitas para que también aparecieran en el video. Los había buscado a lo largo de toda la mansión, menos la cancha de Blitzball. No. Sora sabía que no era un deporte que llamara la atención de Vanitas. Pero sí se había acercado a la piscina ya por ahí, por esas casualidades de la vida estaban ahí tirados... Peleando. Pero no, todo lo que había visto había sido a Wakka Tidus y Larxane jugando poker y casi desnudos. No era broma, uno de ellos había arrancado una hoja de los arbustos para cubrir sus partes nobles. Él no había podido _no _filmar aquello. Es decir, era demasiado gracioso como para olvidar por los años siguientes. Aquí era la cuestión, nunca en los cinco años de preparatoria Sora había visto tanto alcohol junto.

No. Nunca. Y las reservas que estaban guardadas en la cocina eran interminables. A pesar de su fracaso en hallar a esos dos, Sora no seso su búsqueda. Enserio, ¿qué tan grande podría ser esta mansión? La sala de estar estaba ocupada incluso por gente que no conocía, los cuadros estaban torcidos por el ajetreo de la gente que estaba bailando, las botellas y papas fritas estaban pegadas a la alfombra, e inclusivo había gente intercambiando saliva (y probablemente otras cosas) en rincones pudorosos de la casa. Todo era adrenalina pura. Y el mismo sentía sus mejillas rojas de tanto tequila que había tomado. Un desmandre era poco. Oh, aparte de ellos dos. Sora se detuvo un momento, había un grupo que ciertamente había obviado filmar; el grupo de Roxas. Se acercó con la adrenalina de la noche.

—¡Yo, Roxas! —gritó Sora, enfocando la cámara directamente en ellos—. El día de hoy te permito ser sociable y agregar algo a la cámara—. Roxas puso su mano en el foco de la cámara algo molesto—. Aww, dale Rox, no seas así.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que diga—. Los enormes ojos de Roxas lo miraron de par en par—. Enserio que no se me ocurre nada.

—Recuérdame, ¿por qué eres mi mejor amigo?

—Porque no puedes vivir sin mí—. Roxas sonrió de costado, engreído. La cámara de Sora enfoco en un zoom a su bebida—. ¿Qué?

—¿¡Qué demonios estás tomando?!

—Roxas no soporta el olor a cerveza—. Olette rió ante ello—. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido. Así que estamos viendo ta-da—dijo, haciendo una presentación con las manos—.Un simple jugo de naranja exprimido por el mismo.

—Mi bro es un pussy—. Hayner dijo simulando llorar ante ello, y después llorar de la risa. Evidentemente era algo gracioso—.Recuerdan la vez que salimos a un bar y Roxas nos esperó afuera toda la noche con la portatil en mano, y con el frío que hacía.

—Ah sí, tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital porque tenía hipotermia.

Las carcajadas resonaron en toda la pequeña habitación en la que se habían recluido, incluso Sora quién había filmado todo sentía lágrimas ante ello. Roxas nunca le había contado lo ocurrido y eso que llevaban quince años de amistad.

—Oigan, si no se dieron cuenta estoy aquí.

Esto sólo causo más risa.

•

•

•

Llegando a las cuatro de la madrugada ya algunos comenzaban a vomitar en los retretes, otros al aire libre y Roxas estaba más que seguro que, a juzgar por el grito (llanto) de Tidus, seguramente también la piscina. Cuando su grupo de amigos se unió al de Sora supo que era un buen momento para empezar a escuchar sus propios pensamientos. No era que le disgustara la fiesta, por el contrario, la estaba pasando de maravilla, pero estaba preocupado por su gemelo. Ventus no había mostrado signos de estar vivo y le preocupaba saber que Vanitas podía estar molestándolo. Los cuatro se había prácticamente criado juntos. Las familias de Sora y Roxas se conocían desde casi decadas y así como Leon se llevaba tan bien con Cloud esperaban que sucediera lo mismo con ellos. Como sea, Roxas y Sora se llevaban bien; pero Vanitas había desarrollado algún complejo con Ventus. ¿Obsesión? Podría ser. Era muy probable. No era que Ventus no supiera defenderse, por el contrario. El muchacho era mecha corta; y Vanitas lo sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad. Y lo que Roxas temía era que si estaban en el segundo piso alguno de los dos saliera volando por la ventana. Además de qué...

—_¡Eres un maldito bastardo! Si te acercas a mí otra vez. _

Gritos. Sí. Los de su hermano. Y parecía que algo iba a estallar pronto. Roxas estaba más que seguro que Vanitas estaba involucrado.

Corrió al salón principal.

Todos miraban la escena frente a ellos. La música se detuvo y todos pararon sus actividades. Incluso aquellos estaban desnudos por la partida de poker. Sora miraba incrédulo lo que pasaba. Ventus bajaba de las escaleras echando humo por sus orejas en tanto Vanitas se mantenía con el hombro recostado en la pared, sus ojos dorados destilaban algo de maldad y diversión. Sora sabía que Vanitas podía ser un psicópata en el fondo, pero siempre se había mantenido a raya con Ventus. No obstante la expresión de Ventus decía que esta vez había pasado el límite.

—Oh, ¿_enserio?_ Mira el espectáculo que estás haciendo Ven—. Vanitas sonrió de manera soberbia, sus manos en los bolsillos y con sus ojos clavados en Ventus. Nunca los había movido de allí.

—Tú... _Tú...—. _Las manos de Ventus temblaban, Sora se percató de ello—. Voy a matarte—. Antes que se le abalanzara, el castaño lo interceptó, tomándolo de las muñecas, pero hasta para él se estaba complicando el contenerlo—. ¡Suéltame, Sora!

—Whoa, whoa. Tranquilo Ven—. Sora estaba más que seguro que si lo soltaba iba a quedarse sin hermano. Vislumbró a Roxas en el corredor, quien seguramente había escuchado los gritos—. Rox, una mano no me vendría mal.

Vanitas soltó una carcajada, y otra... _y otra. _Al tiempo que Roxas tomó de los hombros a Ventus, Sora tomo a su hermano de la muñeca. Pero este se soltó en un violento sacudón.

—Ay Ven, nunca dejas de divertirme, pero—. Hizo una pausa, acomodándose los cabellos de manera _tranquila. _Pero no la tranquilidad a la cual un ser humano normal podría acostumbrarse o relajarse. Era todo menos eso. La tranquilidad que irradiaba el muchacho de cabellos oscuros era escalofriante—. Me aburrí, lástima que tenías que atraer la atención de todo el mundo.

Diciendo esto Vanitas se retiró, Sora corrió tras él y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Roxas para que sacara a Ventus de la casa. Honestamente, de todos los días. Vanitas tenía que elegir el último. El castaño suspiró y siguió los pasos de su hermano.

—Vanitas—. Sora lo llamo serio, había algo acerca de él que ya lo estaba hastiando. Su obsesión por Ventus cada vez tenía peores consecuencias—. ¿¡Qué mierda fue todo eso?!

—Te importaría detallarme que es "eso"—. El muchacho se divertía, o eso creía Sora no podía estar seguro puesto que el rostro de él miraba la ventana. El segundo piso de la casa de Tidus contaba con un corredor demasiado amplio, y el mismo era llamativo por sus enormes ventanales que daban derecho al jardín.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Nunca había visto a Ventus tan... Perturbado.

—Hm—. Vanitas lo miró intensamente a los ojos y sonrió mostrando sus dientes—. Hasta dónde recuerdo, y sé, no es asunto tuyo. Y no tengo porqué escuchar a un pendejo que vive adentro de un closet y es un hipócrita.

—¿A qué—?

—Ahora quién juega a ser estúpido. Lo que sea, no me interesa. Me voy a la mierda de acá.

Sora se quedó en el lugar donde Vanitas lo dejó. En todos estos años que lo conocía (es decir desde que eran dos fetos) el castaño nunca lo había visto tan desinteresado. Sora no sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero no sólo Ventus había sido el afectado. Aparentemente Vanitas también se había disgustado con la situación. Sora tomó su celular para mensajear a Roxas. Vaya noche y él cuando esperaba que los cuatro terminaran viendo una película al otro día.

•

•

•

Roxas agradeció internamente que Cloud accediera a prestarle la moto. No era que tuvieran mucho viaje, pero sabía y tenía plena confianza en que Roxas iba a estar sobrio toda la noche. Ahora mismo Ventus no decía palabra alguna; pero había dejado de temblar y por más que quisiera mirar su expresión la misma estaba cubierta por un casco negro y la visera del mismo impedía que pudiera siquiera ver sus ojos. Al menos el cuerpo de su hermano había dejado de temblar. Aunque quisiera saber lo ocurrido no se animaba a preguntarle sería como invadir su espacio personal. Ellos dos hablaban absolutamente de todo, pero cuando estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

El otoño era agradable, pero no cuando cuando conducías una moto. Ciertamente, Roxas no podía estar más desabrigado. Llegaron congelados al complejo de departamentos de Twilight Town, las calles estaba desérticas menos la confitería que solían frecuentar con Ventus cuando no tenían planes, por suerte la misma estaba abajo de su edificio. Roxas se quitó el casco y esperaba que su hermano se percatara que ya estaban en casa y le soltara la cintura. Se bajó de la moto, Ventus le siguió quitándose el casco. Roxas lo miró con detenimiento: su cabello estaba alborotado, sus ojos parecían haber soltado lágrimas (asumió que eran de impotencia, Ven nunca lloraba por situaciones extremas, salvo que se hubiese sentido impotente) y sus labios estaba tan rojos.

Eso último le dio una pauta de que algo había pasado efectivamente. Sintió vibrar el celular en sus pantalones, un mensaje de Sora para saber si Ventus estaba bien. Roxas decidió ignorarlo por ahora y centró la atención en su hermano.

—¿Quieres hablarlo Ven? —. Preguntó, con tacto su hermano miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido, la cólera pareciera no haber pasado aún.

—Ahora no Roxas... Tengo la cabeza algo quemada—. Respondió en un suspiro—. Es tan difícil saber que pasa por la suya—. Tal como había sospechado ese algo que paso fue grave—. ¿Podemos evitar hablar de ello?

—Aa—. Respondió simplemente, trabó la moto con seguro y la ató a donde Cloud le había indicado—. Bueno, ya que es nuestra última noche aquí... que tal si pasamos por la confitería.

—Eso me gustaría.

Pareciera que una luz se vislumbró en su rostro a medida que se iban acercando. Solo ellos sabían lo que había pasado allá en la casa de Tidus. Y pareciera que se iba a quedar allí un largo tiempo.

•

•

•

Tbc

**A/N.: **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, la idea vino a mí y estuve vagando en si publicarla o no. Al final opté porque sí, es decir why not...**A quienes leyeron mil gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si tienen algo que comentar más que feliz de recibir comentarios. **

**Este fic no tendrá más de cinco o seis capítulos. **

**Advertencias: **Vanitas. (if you know what I mean...). Yaoi. Bullying.

Ahora a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix y Disney. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece.


	2. I: Tiempo

**What If**

Capítulo I: Tiempo

•

•

•

_El primer día que se vieron tenían cinco años de edad, Ventus ingresaba al jardín de infantes con Roxas. Cloud se había ofrecido a llevarlos. Sorpresa fue cuando su hermano se encontró con un muchacho alto, castaño y bastante imponente. Ventus los miró con curiosidad, en cada mano llevaba un niño distinto. Similar a él con Roxas, los niños eran similares a excepción del color de cabello y ojos. Uno era castaño claro y de enormes ojos azules; pareciera de esas personas amigables. El otro, por el contrario, ojos dorados, castaño oscuro y todo su lenguaje corporal hacía indicio de problemas. _

—_Es bueno ver que no iran solos, al principio estaba un poco preocupado—dijo Leon cubriéndose la barbilla con la mano—. No por Sora exactamente, pero...—. Leon miraba al chiquillo poco amigable de reojo. _

_Por supuesto, Ventus tenía solo cinco años para darse cuenta lo que realmente significaba esa conversación._

—_Hm, tal vez se arregle aquí. Zack me dijo que Aerith se especializa en chicos problemáticos—le respondió Cloud. _

—_Aa. Me dijeron lo mismo. _

_Y uno sólo puede esperar al tiempo. _

_Los dos adolescentes se despidieron frente al enorme portón enrejado dónde otras familias comenzaron a aparecer con sus hijos. Ventus sonrió algo incómodo, en estas situaciones debían presentarse ellos junto al otro par de gemelos, pero uno de ellos se le adelantó, sonriendo y tomandolos de los brazos. Más bien colgándose._

—_Hoola. Soy Sora y el Vanitas. ¡Encantado de conocerlos! —. Ventus pudo respirar un poco, se sentía intimidado aún por el otro niño—. ¿Y vos sos?_

_Sin embargo, antes que pudiera decir algo Vanitas se había acercado a él y le había apretado la nariz. Y Ventús lloró, porque realmente no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo. Y dolía. _

•

•

•

—Ven, tierra a Ven... ¡Ventus!—. Aqua golpeó su escritorio con la palma de su mano, terminando de desparramar la cantidad de papeles que tenía allí—. Lo siento—se rió antes de decir eso ante el respingo que tuvo que haber dado seguramente—. Es que te veías tan adorable, no pude evitarlo—. Sonrió sacando un poco la lengua.

Ventus pestañó con los ojos en blanco. Se había espaciado por unos minutos, sí pensando cosas que no venían al caso. Innecesarias. ¿Cuánto había pasado de aquello? Muchos años, justo ahora estaba en la oficina con sus superiores. Aunque normalmente tenían más personal allí hoy era sábado, un sábado donde nadie trabajaba. Excepto ellos. Su trabajo consistía en perseguir historias, y entre Aqua y Terra terminaban de redactarla. El sólo conseguía la evidencia: fotos y a veces reportajes. Aunque esto último no solía suceder. No. Nunca. A decir verdad, Ventus solía investigar asesinos y en muchas ocasiones se había visto en la obligación de defenderse a sí mismo. Y esto incluía peleas con cuchillos u otras cosas. Era divertido y arriesgado. Pero divertido al fin.

Su siguiente destino serían los suburbios de Midgar; o al menos eso le había informado Aqua antes que se espaciara. Ahora mismo lo miraba algo preocupada.

—No estoy segura de que vayas solo—. Al decir esto agarró un papel en particular donde detallaba algunos datos de la misión—. Es decir...

—Creo que Ven estará bien—. Terra apareció con una bandeja y tres tazas de café. Honestamente a Ven sólo le gustaba el café con helado, pero se había quedado hasta tarde a la madruga en el día de ayer—. Ya lo demostró reiteradas ocasiones.

—Aa. Dejen de tratarme como un niño. Si digo que puedo hacerlo es porque sé que puedo—se defendió. Cuando había llegado a su lugar de trabajo había sido un adolescente y ya solía meterse en callejones oscuros, ahora tenía veinticuatro años. Era tiempo de que dejaran de preocuparse tanto—. Midgar no es diferente de ningún otro lugar que haya visto antes.

—No lo sé, tengo un extraño sentimiento con esto—. Aqua clavó sus ojos azules en Ven—. Cualquier cosa que pase nos avisas, no estamos muy lejos de Midgar.

—Aqua relájate, lo tengo todo bajo control—. Ventus sonrió y levantó el pulgar confiado—. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora sale el tren? ¿Era hoy o mañana?

No tenían mucha información del sujeto, a decir verdad, el fax había llegado esta mañana, y todo lo que decía era que quien estaba bajo investigación era un muchacho oriundo de Twilight Town (su lugar de nacimiento) y ya se había cargado a cinco cuerpos en el término de tres meses. Parecía activo. Ventus miró con recelo la hoja era un papel inservible. No decían datos del hombre, ni color de pelo, altura, ojos, que sectores frecuentaba. ¿Una sombra? Era realmente extraño que la gente del lugar no hubiera visto nada. Uno de los crímenes había ocurrido a las cuatro de la tarde, y otro a las cinco. En un sector comercial, totalmente comercial. Era todo tan extraño. No había más que eso.

Ventus se recostó con un brazo atrás de la nuca. El café había sido olvidado en el escritorio y miraba el papel con recelo.

—Argh, no puedo creer que esta sea toda la información que tenemos.

—¿Te sorprende? —. Terra rió de costado—. A pesar de que esas zonas de Midgar estén llenas de gente, todo se arregla con dinero.

—Lamentable—. Aqua empezó a caminar alrededor del escritorio, y sonrió—. Ven, ¿tu hermano no suele ir allá?, digo tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

Antes que Ventus pudiese responder a eso su celular sonó estrepitosamente. Miró la pantalla de su celular. Vaya, vaya...

—¿Sora? —. Ventus parpadeó repitadas veces, hacía cuatro años que no sabía nada del muchacho. Desde aquella fatídica fiesta que Ven no quería recordar.

—_¡Veeeeen! Me alegra que no hayas cambiado el número, estaba algo perdido—_. La voz de Sora sonó estrepitosamente en su oreja—. _Hace siglos que ni siquieras llamas "¡Oye, más abajo Tidus, no llego!"—_. Bueno, siempre se podía mantener dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo—. _Siento eso Ven, estoy en el trabajo..._

—No pasa nada, no esperaba que llamaras después de cuatro años—. Ventus se detuvo un momento, ¿debería, por educación, preguntar por Vanitas? Decidió que no, no era un secreto para Sora que ellos se llevaban horriblemente mal—. Así que... ¿qué puedo hacer por tí Sora?

—_La cosa es así "Mierda, ¡¿Tidus no puedes tirar más abajo?! No quiero perderme esto"—. _No estaba seguro de lo que ocurría allá pero no estaba seguro de querer saber—. _Como decía... Kairi habló con Naminé, quien a su vez habló con Selphie quién a su vez había hablado con anterioridad con Riku para que poder juntarnos este verano, no tienes planes, ¿no?_

—¿Cuándo sería exactamente? —. No era que no quisiera ir, solo que Destiny Island, el lugar dónde vivía Sora estaba bastante alejado de Midgar y tampoco sabía cuánto iba a demorar allá—. Voy a estar trabajando en Midgar durante un tiempo, no sé si llegue...

—_¿¡Enserio?! ¡Midgar! Suena divertido—. _Casi podía imaginar a Sora reírse, lo que provocó que Ventus sonriera—. _Ehr, podemos tratar de coincidir en las fechas. "Tidus, Dios Santo, sólo tirame al agua". ¡Lo siento Ven! Te llamo más tarde._

Y con eso Sora colgó.

•

•

•

—¿Sabes? Podrías hacer mi trabajo más fácil si simplemente cortas la cuerda.

—Hombre, estoy tratando, ¿te crees que no?

—¡Suelta la maldita cuerda!

Con eso Sora se sumergió en el medio del océano. El agua estaba fresca, casi helada. Él era el encargado de filmar todo tipo de especies que estaban en el océano de Destiny Island. Ahora mismo había tratado de enfocar el nacimiento de una ballena, sólo esperaba que el oxígeno le diera para capturar todo el momento. La ballena parecía ya estar a punto de dar a luz y era una maravilla que él estuviera justo ahí surfeando. El momento había sido inesperado de hecho y estaba fuera de su horario laboral, un sábado. Pero le había parecido ver la cola de ella antes de volver a hundirse. Y de ahí tuvieron que improvisar con lo que tenían. Un avión destartalado de Cid que había dejado ahí para reparar una cuerda no muy fuerte (de ahí que Sora no entendía porque Tidus se había demorado antes de cortarla) y su cámara de video que siempre estaba con él.

En menos de unos minutos salió la ballena bebé del vientre de la madre. Sora corrió a la superficie, ya se estaba quedando sin oxígeno. A duras penas llegó a la orilla. Y cuando llegó, terminó boca arriba tomando bocanadas de aire agitadas y urgentes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. No era algo que estuviese en su cronograma, pero había salido bien. Eran pocas las ballenas que nacían por año así que haber capturado el momento se había sentido bien. Ahora solamente debía hacer dos cosas: pasarle la cinta a Kairi para la transmisión, e imágenes a Roxas que mantenía el blog de biología marina activo. Después de cuatro años, ni Roxas ni él habían perdido contacto alguno. Aunque sí se habían vuelto amigos a distancia. Ya que él se había mudado a Destiny Island después de terminar la facultad y Roxas había optado por mudarse a Traverse Town.

Por suerte para ambos existía el celular, skype y otros medios de comunicación no había día alguno en que no hablaran. Sobre todo, para que el rubio escuchara sus relaciones fallidas. Ya que iba por su cuarta novia y también había sido un fracaso.

—¿Lo conseguiste amigo? —. Tidus se acercó agitado, moviendo un brazo y llamándolo. Sora lo miró de reojo sonriendo de costado.

—¿Alguna vez lo dudaste? ¡Por supuesto!—dijo haciendo el símbolo de victoria con sus dedos—. Hay que editarlo para que Kairi lo haga llamativo...

—Aa. ¿Más tarde en tu casa?

—Como siempre—. Sora se quedó tirado en la arena, la misma se le estaba pegando a la piel produciéndole la sensación de comezón—. Hasta tarde Tidus.

El atardecer al fondo del océano era tan relajante que Sora estaba seguro que podría quedarse dormido en menos de unos minutos. Aunque... no podría, ya que Tidus había dejado el avión de Cid tirado ahí en vez de devolverlo. Así que probablemente tendría que lidiar con él más tarde. No era la primera vez que robaban un avión de Cid, ni tampoco sería el último. El castaño estaba seguro de eso. Y había otra cosa que estaba que estaba molestándolo. Oh... mierda...

Sora se había tirado al océano con su celular en el bolsillo, otra vez...

Para cuando Roxas sintió su celular sonar, y el número desconocido, ya podía saber quién era. Recién había salido de la ducha, tenía una toalla en la cabeza. Se tiró en la cama con el celular en la mano. No era la primera vez que Sora lo llamaba, o mandaba un texto desde un número que desconocía. Y seguramente no sería la última.

Para Roxas la adultez era simple. Se había recibido de programador web, había alquilado un departamento en Traverse Town con sus amigos (manteniendo la intimidad con tres habitaciones separadas) y trabajaba en una empresa encargada de proveer sistemas de última tecnología para sectores empresariales. No tenía grandes complicaciones, tampoco una pareja que le trajera dolores de cabeza y siempre salía con sus amigos. Sí, muy simple. Y algo solitaria, ¿tal vez? No estaba seguro de eso, ya que Sora constantemente estaba pendiente de él. Era algo así como una amistad inseparable. Demasiado inseparable para su gusto y su espacio personal.

_":("—. _El primer mensaje de texto que había recibido. Roxas suspiró agarrando una bolsa de papas fritas que tenía en su mesa de luz.

"No me digas, otra vez tu celular al mar.…". Comía y le contestaba. Era sábado y dudaba de querer hacer algo, había sido una semana muy densa en el trabajo. Probablemente probaría algún nuevo videojuego en Steam. E iría a la noche por helado.

_"Argh, no puedo creerlo. Estaba hablando con Ven cuando pasó y me tiré con él encima. Este es el..."_

"Cuarto. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a ser más cuidadoso, Sora?" Roxas fue a su computadora para prenderla, la habitación no era muy grande, pero el espacio le alcanzaba para mirar el distrito principal, su escritorio, su computadora y algún que otro almohadón gigante que cubría algunos espacios vacíos. "¿Hablaste con Ven?"

_"Yep. No fue muy largo, pero no sabe si va a poder venir. Tal vez podrías interceder..." _Ah, era eso. Usualmente cuando el castaño no podía convencer a Ventus de algo recurría a él. Era algo sabido.

A decir verdad, a Roxas también le gustaría ver a Ventus. Hablaban a diario, pero no era lo mismo. A decir verdad lo que realmente podría haber hecho titubear a su hermano solo podía ser una cosa: Vanitas.

"¿Crees que Ven no quiera venir por Vanitas?"_. _Si Sora le confirmaba aquello,que lo había mencionado siquiera tal vez y sólo tal vez podrían encontrar una forma de persuadirlo.

"_No lo se Rox. Yo no lo mencione. Además… mi hermano rara vez me contesta". _El castaño le había mencionado no hacía mucho que Vanitas se había dado a la fuga. ¿Dónde?Nadie lo sabía,no obstante, a veces daba la impresión que Vanitas olía a Ventus cuál sabueso.Ya de por sí era algo extraño que no lo hubiese contactado en mucho tiempo.Si lo hubiese hecho Ven se lo hubiese mencionado en alguna oportunidad.

—Roxas, vamos por helado.¿Vienes?_—_.Hayner golpeó a su puerta para preguntarle.Él se sento en el borde de la cama.

—No ahora mismo,creo que me iré a la cama en un rato–.No era mentira los ojos le pesaban demasiado y ya era pasada la medianoche—.Traigan un poco igual.

—Seguro, no hay problema bro.

Dicho esto, Roxas escuchó los pasos de Hayner alejarse. Pasados unos minutos se percató en que su celular ya había dejado de sonar. No dudaba en que Sora estuviera durmiendo plácidamente en su casa. Y él iba a seguir sus pasos.

•

•

•

Ventus llegó a su departamento cansado. No le dijo nada a sus compañeros por temor a que lo siguieran, pero probablemente partiría a Midgar esa misma noche. A diferencia del resto él había optado por alquilar una pequeña habitación con vista a otros edificios. Era un lugar mediamente deprimente para cualquiera que lo visitara, pero sabía que esta ciudad no era su destino final, ni dónde querría terminar su vida tampoco. Ventus tenía planeado volver con su hermano. Por mucho que apreciara a Aqua y a Terra extrañaba a su hermano. A Sora y al resto. Y aunque se odiaba también a Vanitas. El problema con este último era la relación de odio que mantenían, pero a su vez... Vanitas había sido voluble toda su vida. No importaba donde estuviera él siempre había estado ahí. Sonaba todo tan enfermo. Probablemente fuese ese el principal motivo por el que se había enojado tanto con sí mismo la última noche que se vieron.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en ello, mucho menos en esa noche. Decidido a dispersar sus pensamientos Ventus tomó una pequeña valija ya desgastada, era aquella que había tenido desde que había llegado a esta ciudad. Y eligió solo unas pocas pertenencias que creía que iba a necesitar. Y su cámara de fotos. Aqua le había hecho prometer que no se iba a acercar más de lo necesario al sujeto. Un asesino del cual sabían poco y nada. Ven mordió su labio; tendría que ser un espía impecable esta vez.

—¿Yendo a algún parte? O tal vez sea un pequeño viaje—. Vanitas estaba en su ventana y Ventus estaba seguro que había perdido un latido de su corazón—. Maldición, esa cara de sorpresa, me siento halagado—. Y ahí estaba el sarcasmo en su sonrisa, y sus brillantes ojos dorados brillaban como los de un niño que había encontrado su juguete favorito.

—¿¡Cómo... Por qué?!

—Qué elocuente—. Los ojos de Vanitas recorrieron la habitación de manera crítica—. Quién es lo suficientemente idiota para dejar su casa por _esto. _

Ventus ya sentía su pulso acelerarse y ciertamente había pasado de la sorpresa al enfado en menos de un parpadeo. O sea, ¿quién se creía? Aparecía de la nada, en su casa, caminaba como si fuese la suya. Ciertamente Ven estaba muy enojado, el calor le recorría las mejillas de manera eufórica de la misma rabia.

—Mira Vanitas, vamos a dejar algo en claro: Uno, no me interesa como diste con mi dirección, dos dónde viva o no es asunto tuyo y tres lo que haces es invasión a la propiedad privada, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer—. Tomo aire. Los ojos azulados de Ventus estaban centrados en Vanitas y su forma de jugar con desinteres con un garabato que tenía colgado del techo. Y, por supuesto, el desgraciado estaba sentado en el sillón—...Cierra la puerta antes de irte.

—Hm, lo siento creo que dejé de escuchar desde el punto número uno—. El muchacho se levantó y camino hacia él, y lo tomó de la barbilla—. Vine porque tenemos dos asuntos pendientes, Ventus.

El aire del mismo chocaba en plenitud contra sus labios y sus narices se rozaban. Una postura tan íntima, Ven estaba tan concentrado a que Vanitas no lo viera vulnerable e indefenso. No. Le retiró la mano apretándole la muñeca y frunció las cejas, apartándolo de su encima prácticamente. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y le dio la espalda para que no viera el tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

—No voy a caer en tus juegos Vanitas. Ya no tengo quince años—. Vanitas le revoleó los ojos y se alejó suspirando—. Vete—. Ven rogaba para sus adentros para que se fuera de una vez antes de que perdiera la cordura y él mismo lo arrojara por la ventana.

—Me temo que no es una opción—dijo, sonriendo con los manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros—. Tenemos asuntos en Midgar, ShinRa me pidió un favor y tengo entendido que vos también.

A Ven el mundo le dejó de girar en menos de diez minutos, su corazón se salió de su pecho y sólo pudo decir...

—... ¿Puedes repetir eso?

•

•

•

**Tbc**

**A/N: **¿Como estan? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo subí más pronto de lo que esperaba ya que la inspiración me golpeó de lleno el día de ayer. ¡Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios! Realmente me pone contenta ver fans de la pareja que buscan tanto como yo alimentar su fangirl/fanboy con esta pareja. Creo que es mi OTP desde el 2004 hasta el día de hoy. Antes que nada, por ahí les resulte un poco aburrido el cap, pero era introductorio a sus vidas actuales y etc. Ya llegará la interacción entre ellos.

Bueno, más allá de eso espero que les haya gustado.

**Disclaimer: **ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece. Son obra de SE y Disney.

Beso enorme!


	3. II: Años

**What If**

**Capítulo II: **Años

•

•

•

—_¿Hasta cuanto piensas ignorarme? —. Sora golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Roxas, pero este no le contestaba—. ¡Ya me disculpé por Vanitas!_

_El primario era divertido. La discusión de ellos había comenzado porque Vanitas había empujado a Ventus a una fuente que había en medio de su escuela, y lo que a Roxas le molestaba era que Sora sabía de antemano lo que iba a pasar. Y aun así no había intervenido. _

—_Al menos que puedas volver en el tiempo y hacer algo sobre lo que paso hoy, dudo que deje de ignorarte._

_Estaba en su cama leyendo, o tratando de, porque su puerta no dejaba de hacer ruido. _

—_¡Roooooooxasssss! ¡Bien, lo haremos a tu manera! —. Roxas no estaba seguro de querer averiguar a lo que se refería el elocuente castaño, no era como si lo entendiera todo el tiempo de cualquier forma._

_Sora podía ser bastante impredecible cuando se lo proponía, ya se conocían hacía cuatro años y en todo ese tiempo, aún para él, seguía sin saber para qué lado iba a reaccionar. Y aunque tuvieran ya ocho años, él parecía el adulto de ellos dos. Cómo su puerta ya había dejado de sonar, Roxas se estiro en la cama y pensó en la posibilidad de que se había rendido. _

—_¡Ajá! Siempre la dejas abierta, hah._

—_¡¿Sora, eres idiota?! Estamos en el piso 3—. Informó, al notar como el chico se filtraba por su ventana—. No sé si sabes contar..._

—_¡Por supuesto que se contar! —. El castaño el refutó visiblemente ofendido, cruzándose de brazos—. Traté de decirle a Ven... Pero Vanitas fue más rápido._

_Roxas suspiró, por algún entraño motivo no podía enojarse con él por mucho tiempo. Lidiar con Sora era más complicado de lo que parecía._

—_Todavía creo que tu hermano tiene que parar..._

—_Traté de hablar con él... pero, no me hace mucho caso que digamos—. Sora lo miró, y le extendió la mano, sonriéndole de una manera que podías ver todos los dientes—. ¿Amigos?_

_Roxas solo asintió, dándole la mano._

•

•

•

—Es tan extraño verte por aquí Roxas—. Axel lavaba una copa y lo miraba fijo, sonriendo de lado—. ¿Necesitabas un abrazo? ¿Un oído? ¿Una copa quizá?

—Muy gracioso Axel—dijo, agarrando un vaso con agua—. Me iré a Destiny Island en tres días, así que pensé en pasar a saludar antes que no tenga tiempo.

Axel silbó sin dejar de pasar el trapo por la copa larga, normalmente Roxas no pasaba a visitarlo en su lugar de trabajo. Heartless, el nombre del bar donde había decido empezar a trabajar en vez de la empresa donde él le había dicho de conseguirle un puesto. El motivo era simple: prefería la libertad a estar encerrado en una oficina. El bar estaba alejado de la ciudad, casi en las afueras de la misma, no era muy grande, pero si concurrido, sí tenían dos barras con sillas altas y unas cuantas mesas alrededor y un espacio circular donde una banda desconocida solían hacer shows. Por supuesto en la cartilla solo destacaban las bebidas alcohólicas y variedad de sándwiches, más allá de eso la gente solía emborracharse y terminar afuera del lugar. A Roxas le parecía desagradable entre otras cosas, pero se mantenía ajeno a opinar. Cada quién decidía que hacer de su tiempo libre.

—Destiny Island... ¿No es dónde vive Sora? —. Un muchacho se acercó a pedir algo de beber—. Seguro, ya le preparo, deme un segundo.

—Así es, aparentemente todos coincidimos en las vacaciones—. Bebió un poco de agua—. Probablemente esté allá una semana y volveré acá.

—¿Estás bromeando verdad? —. Roxas parpadeó un momento incrédulo—. No puedo creer que lo digas enserio—. Axel se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de despachar al hombre que había pedido su trago unos momentos antes.

—No sé a qué te refieres—. Sonrió un poco—. ¿Por qué no iba a volver?

—Hombre, a veces creo que te pasas de ingenuo—dijo limpiando la mesa con un repasador—. Te la hago corta, a ver si al menos te quedas pensando después. Aunque tengo mis dudas.

—Adelante—dijo, medio dubitativo. A decir verdad, le daba un poco de temor, Axel solía dar opiniones que lo dejaban pensando y maldecía que fuese dentro de todo sabio a la hora de darle un sermón. Aún con todo eso, si tenía algo interesante que decir al respecto.

—Siempre pensé que vos y Sora iban a terminar juntos. Y bueno esta parece una buena oportunidad—. Roxas escupió su bebida, en el chaleco de Axel—. Vaya, esa reacción si que fue sutil.

—Axel, ¿estás loco? ¿Sora y yo? Sora es mi mejor amigo, y no soy gay—dijo tosiendo, se había atragantado a tal punto que creyó que iba a escupir la billis.

—Di lo que quieras—. Sus ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, mirándolo casi aburrido y con una mueca en los labios—. Ahí en esa sentencia está claramente el error. Yo, Axel, ser tu mejor amigo, Sora ser tu algo así como amor no reconocido, creo que es cursi... Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

Roxas se quedó un instante, sólo un pequeño minuto sentado en la silla sin decir palabra o pensar en que contestar. Casi podía escuchar la muchedumbre de su alrededor; no era lo que decía Axel fuese errado o correcto, sino que él nunca había considerado esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera la de tener pareja. Ninguna. Para Roxas era terreno desconocido, un terreno que no sabía siquiera si quería pisarlo. Él no se consideraba homosexual, pero tampoco había tenido una novia o puesto sus ojos en una mujer antes. Axel sabía eso, por ahí ese era el principal motivo de su declaración de recién.

Axel lo miraba esperando una respuesta, obviamente.

—Como dije recién, no soy homosexual y estoy muy seguro de que Sora tampoco.

—Sora perdió más novias que yo calzoncillos en partidas de póker—. Y eso era tan cierto—. El problema de ustedes es que nunca consideraron estar juntos en pareja. Y, en mi opinión si no quieres terminar como tu hermano, vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Entre paréntesis, una situación cómica: Cloud estuvo tras la misma mujer desde que era pequeño hasta el día de hoy. Y ya era un hombre adulto, y Tifa también, sin embargo, nunca pudieron resolverlo. En pocas palabras, aún son amigos.

—Lo de mi hermano, y Sora es distinto—se defendió, él no se sentía atraído al castaño. Era su amigo. Fin del asunto—. Lo siento Axel, en esto te confundes—. Sonrió.

Nunca en sus fantasías más locas hubiese recreado la situación de él con Sora, más allá de amigos. Pero lo que Axel había hecho esa noche era sembrar la semilla de la duda, _y si_ por esos motivos de la vida no fuese erróneo, o fuese cierto, la realidad es que Roxas no sabría qué hacer ante dicha situación. Cómo decirle a tu mejor, "lo siento, creo que me enamore de ti" era tan complejo hasta para él. Su única salida sería que eso nunca ocurriese, aunque llevaran veinticuatro años de conocerse, uno nunca sabe, y ahora dudaba gracias a Axel. Suspiró de nueva cuenta y dejó su mano recostada en su nuca.

—No serás gay, pero tu mi amigo... eres gay por Sora.

•

•

•

Y Sora no estaba en una situación muy distinta que la suya.

—Haha, no hay manera—. El castaño empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, de la risa, estaba con Kairi y con Riku comiendo pizza en el living mientras jugaban a la Nintendo—. Está bien, necesito respirar, haha—. Inhalo de manera ruidosa—. Roxas y yo, haha. Cielos, ¿enserio? ¿qué fumaron?

Había decidido juntarse en la casa de Riku, que estaba cerca de la plaza y si bien Kairi y Sora trabajaban juntos, casi no se veían durante el día. Y Riku solía viajar constantemente, conocer lugares. Él venía de una familia bien acomodada económicamente así que todo lo que la empresa familiar brindaba iba a él. Ahora mismo Sora se veía tentado a reírse constantemente, no era la primera vez que escuchaba una declaración similar a la que Riku había escupido. No, el primero en insinuarlo había sido Vanitas años atrás, muchos años atrás, en el cual lo trataba de hipócrita. El castaño en el medio de la risa frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. Vanitas era un lobo solitario, pero siempre aparecía para compartir su lengua afilada. Y algún comentario desubicado. No tenía tacto ni en consideración los sentimientos de otras personas, ni los de él.

Volviendo al asunto, Sora mordió un trozo importante de la pizza, tratando de retener su compostura. Él y Roxas, que locura.

—No lo sé Sora, yo opino como Riku, solo es cuestión de tiempo—. Kairi se sentó con una soda en su mano y un plato en la otra—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que espantaste a Naminé que quería confesarse a Roxas?

—No recuerdo eso, ¿¡de verdad!?

—Hm, eso no fue lo único—. Riku interrumpió, sin soltar el comando de la consola, y sonriendo de lado—. También amenazaste a Selphie, quién después fue una de tus exs.

Sora tenía la mente en blanco. No recordaba nada de aquellos momentos que estaban hablando ahora mismo. Honestamente, eso lo haría un bastardo. El castaño respiró sonoramente antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. ¿Por qué habría hecho esas cosas? O bien, por ahí estaban jugando con su mente. Pero Sora conocía a Kairi y a Riku y sabía que no serían capaces de ello.

—Tenían como ocho años, no me preocuparía por eso—. Kairi palmeó su hombro con cierta ternura—. Pero bueno, siempre pensé eso.

—Ah, mierda, eso me haría el principal culpable de que...

—Roxas nunca haya tenido una novia, cierto—. Riku terminó la sentencia por él. Terminando su porción de pizza—. Sí, fuiste un cretino esa época.

—Gracias, Riku, enserio, es bueno saber que cuento con amigos como tú—espetó el castaño, con sarcasmo y su ceño fruncido—. ¿Creen que Roxas recuerde algo de eso?

—No creo que lo sepa—. Kairi tomó el mando tras decir ello, y jugó contra Riku por Sora—. Ya pasó mucho tiempo Sora, no creo que a estas alturas importe.

Sora sí recordaba el sentimiento de posesividad que sentía hacia Roxas en aquella época. Lo que no recordaba era que lo habría provocado, habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo que probablemente el hecho de sentirse amenazado a que algo "robara" a su mejor amigo lo haya hecho reaccionar de esa forma posesiva. No era muy distinto a Vanitas, quién actuaba de la misma forma con Ventus. Bueno a excepción de que él no perseguía a Roxas por todas partes, ¿verdad? Sora parpadeó, y parpadeó otra vez. Recordaba que una de sus exs había decidido dejarlo porque le prestaba más atención al celular que a ella. E irónicamente, lo había dejado por mensaje de texto. Acorde con ella la única manera de que no la cancelara era haciendo eso, mandándole un texto.

El castaño se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento, olvidando que no estaba en su casa, y que estaba acompañado. Él enamorado de Roxas, ¿enserio? Parecía una broma, pero no parecía irreal tampoco, Sora lo extrañaba. Si fuese por él iría ahora mismo a visitarlo, esta misma noche se tomaría el tren e iría a verlo y convencerse de que allí no hay nada. La ansiedad es una cruz que se lleva toda la vida.

—Relájate Sora, no estamos diciendo que vayas y le digas cosas que no sentís—. Kairi trató de consolar su cabeza, pero ellos ya habían perturbado la tranquilidad en ella—. No estás pensando en lo que estoy pensando...

—Tal vez, depende de lo que estés pensando—dijo sonriendo con su cabeza ladeada.

•

•

•

Ventus Strife estaba en el vagón del tren que lo llevaría a Midgar, era de madrugada y sólo él estaba viajando. El viento que se colaba por la maltrecha ventana del vagón era agradable y sentía una paz inmensa, bueno una paz medio mentirosa. Sin preámbulos y contrario a todo lo que había pensado anteriormente, Vanitas no estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Y eso en cierta forma lo decepcionaba, o lo alegraba, Ven no podía decidir cual sentir. No había forma alguna que Vanitas no diera vuelta su mundo de cabeza, no había dicho mucho al respecto momentos antes, no. Sólo lo cargo a él en su hombro cabeza abajo y su pequeña maleta en el otro brazo y lo había terminado tirando en el asiento, para después usar su iPhone para escuchar música alejado de él.

Sí, alejado de él, algo que no estaba acostumbrado. A distancia podía ver sus pestañas oscuras cerradas, probablemente estaría durmiendo, la boca entreabierta y ver el pecho subir y bajarle al respirar. Era casi pacífico, a excepción de que tras esa fachada había alguien intratable. Sólo debía recordar eso. El viaje pasaba de manera lenta a pesar de que sólo eran tres horas arriba del vagón. Ventus cambio su mirada a una de añoranza, había algo innegable entre ellos, algo palpable que seguía como el primer día que había peleado o el primer día que se habían besado. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna, no lo había hablado con nadie eso. Era un secreto de ellos.

Pero habían tenido algo así como una relación. Y Ven creía que la relación sólo había sido de su parte, Vanitas lo veía algo así como una posesión no como material de pareja. Ese era el principal problema, que sólo él los había visto como algo, del otro lado no estaba seguro y, a veces, que confirmaran ese hecho, le hacía sentir cierto temor. Él sí estaba enamorado de Vanitas, pero dudaba que la otra parte amara a alguien que no sea a sí mismo.

—No puedo decidir si te ves idiota, o adorable cuando te vas a tu pequeño mundo—. Ventus dio un respingo, no se había dado cuenta que estaba al lado suyo—. Luces sorprendido—. Vanitas sonreía, de costado, con sus enormes ojos dorados clavados en él.

—Entonces no decidas, no es algo que me interese escuchar—dijo levantándose y caminando con los puños cerrados hacia un asiento bastante alejado—. Aún no me has dicho _por qué _estás _aquí _conmigo.

No podía negar que sentía curiosidad acerca de ello, es decir el muchacho se había presentado de la nada, sabía de sus asuntos y él no. Como siempre.

—Es confidencial—. Cruzó sus brazos y adoptó una postura seria, apartando su vista de él.

—¿Eso es todo? Irrumpes en mi casa, me sacas y dices "Es confidencial"—. Vanitas tenía el poder de quitarle su paciencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. No puedo contigo, y ciertamente dudo que un día pueda.

El problema de quererlo tanto es sentir que nunca lo tuvo realmente.

—Dices que _tú _no puedes conmigo, y sin embargo el que desapareció por cuatro malditos años fuiste _tú, _no _yo_—. Parecía molesto por algún motivo que Ventus no podía reconocer, o reconocer entre líneas—. Deja ese sermón Ventus, ya me está aburriendo.

—Yo no escape—. El rubor que cubría sus mejillas no era causado por el pudor, no, el mismo era ira en su estado puro—. Eres un cretino Vanitas.

—_Touché. _

Eso fue todo, de repente las ganas de interactuar con él se habían esfumado. Como solía pasarles. La madrugada llegó sobre ellos, y Ventus no pudo definir como había llegado a dormirse, o recordar cuando se había relajado lo suficiente como para eso. Sea como haya resultado, Ventus entreabrió los ojos medianamente para ver el rostro de Vanitas ahuecado en su cuello. Su corazón dio un vuelco en un instante y la ansiedad lo recorrió. Pasaron ideas desde empujarlo, dejarlo y hasta tirarlo al suelo. Respiro y se remojo los labios, con la mirada desorbitada la desvío. _Idiota, _pensó no estaba seguro de si Vanitas sabía todo lo que provocaba inconscientemente en él. Y Ven odiaba que tuviera ese poder sobre su persona. Cuando sintió a Vanitas moverse lo sacudió del brazo, para notar diversas bandas (que parecían haber sido colocadas por él mismo) y Ventus olvidó la situación en la que estaba.

—Vanitas—. Lo movió con suavidad, el muchacho tenía los brazos cruzados y todo se sacudía, lo escuchó gruñir de dolor, así que lo soltó y sus ojos se encontraron, adormecidos.

—¿Hm? —. Fue la respuesta escueta que brindó antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, pero dejando en claro que lo escuchaba.

—¿Qué paso en tu brazo? —. No hubo titubeo alguno, fue una pregunta directa que merecía sigeuna respuesta directa o al menos una respuesta y no una evasiva como solía brindarle.

—Nada que importe—. Vanitas se incorporó y clavó sus ojos en él, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas preocupado Ven? —. Ventus lo golpeó con el puño cerrado nunca más volvía a preguntarle algo. Nunca, nunca. Era un idiota.

—Ya quisieras, te pregunté por curiosidad ya que...

Antes de que Ventus dijera algo, Vanitas lo besó. Apretando su rostro en un intenso besó que lo obligó a abrir la boca. Y esta demás decir que Ventus no opuso resistencia alguna; miro con los ojos entrecerrados como los ojos dorados se cerraban de forma pausada y él lo siguió. Y ahí iban cuatro años en los que se había aislado para obtener su sanidad mental nuevamente y algo que era un hábito para ellos le daba vuelta el mundo de cabeza, le traía de nuevo todo el pasado que habían compartido. Lo bueno, lo malo. Cuando sintió la mano de Vanitas tomar su nuca de una manera brusca, él lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. Sus labios, que tanto se negaba a extrañar, parecían exhigirle más de él, más y más... su húmeda lengua llegaba tan profundo podía sentir su mismo cuerpo reaccionar a él.

Todo iba tan de prisa que en un descuido estaba abajo del cuerpo de Vanitas. No obstante, el mismo frenó respirando agitado y lo miró de una forma severa.

—¿Por qué demonios desapareciste cuatro años Ventus?

Y Ven todo lo que pudo hacer fue mantenerse en silencio, con el corazón desbocado y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Antes de volver a sus sentidos, recordar todo y apartarlo bruscamente de su encima.

—Tú lo sabes muy bien.

•

•

•

**Tbc**

**A/N: **¡Gracias por leer! -abrazos!

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney.


	4. III: Nosotros

**What If**

**Capítulo 3: **Nosotros

•

•

•

_A los once años de edad, Vanitas volvió por primera vez con un ojo morado a su casa. Ni se molestó en darle explicaciones a su gemelo que lo miraba con los ojos de par en par y lo seguía hasta la cocina dónde él iba a buscar hielo._

—_Así que de molestar pasaste a ser molestado—. Sora recostó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, divertido, sonriendo irónico—. Dime Vanitas, ¿qué se siente?_

_Vanitas estaba tranquilo, demasiado, había agarrado dos cubos de hielo y los había arropado en un trozo de tela antes de presionarlo sobre el ojo. Por algún motivo estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de Ventus. Después de torturarlo tantos años, el muchacho había respondido. Sentándose en la silla sin soltar el hielo, Vanitas miró a Sora de reojo y murmuró, casi divertido._

—_Solo digamos que tuve un buen momento. El pájaro escapó de la jaula—dijo, burlón, cruzándose de piernas—. Fue divertido. _

—_¿Estás hablando de Ven? —. Sora revoleó los ojos, algo enojado—. No entiendo que es lo que quieres de él Vanitas, y no creo que sea divertido para él._

—_Siempre asumes que se trata de él—. Empezaba a levantarse, el castaño lo fastidiaba a veces, sobre todo cuando le salía la vena protectora—. Y, por cierto—dijo, dándose vuelta a mitad del pasillo y mirándolo por encima de su hombro—, esto sólo sería asunto de Ventus y mío. _

_Antes que Sora pudiera responderle, Vanitas se había asegurado de ponerse los auriculares de su celular. No era que odiara que Sora se entrometiera, no, no le importaba en absoluto, lo que le molestaba era que le exigiera explicaciones sobre algo que no quería (sentía) decir. Por otro lado, al llegar a su habitación, echarse en la cama y seguir con el hielo en su ojo, Vanitas aún tenía en el foco de su visión el rostro desencajado de Ventus. _

_Y le encantaba. _

•

•

•

Vanitas Leonheart era un mercenario que trabajaba de manera independiente. Se había iniciado como personal privado de una empresa con negocios turbios, donde la droga era la entrada de dinero más importante de la misma. Él se encargaba de _limpiar _o _atosigar _en el caso que una persona acumulara una deuda muy grande y no terminaba pagándola, en la mayor parte de los casos aquellos terminaban muertos, por él. Después de un año y siete meses había considerado que ya había tenido suficiente de aquello y comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta. El dinero no resultaba un problema para él, solía manejarse en el anonimato y los depósitos se hacían por medio de transferencia bancaria. Ahora mismo su cliente era ShinRa ubicada en Midgar, un tal Seifer Almasy líder de una manada de asesinos que asesinaban solo por matar. No tenía detalles de qué había pasado con ShinRa y esté hombre y a Vanitas no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero la suma considerable que habían depositado en su cuenta era exorbitante.

El problema que había en particular con este "asunto" era Ventus. ShinRa sabía que la prensa aparentemente iba a buscar datos de Seifer, y la segunda orden era eliminar a cualquiera que se acercara. Vanitas hackeó las computadoras de cada una de las empresas de periódicos y su sorpresa fue ver que Ventus Strife era el encargado de hacerlo. No podía decir que estaba totalmente sorprendido (ya sabía su trabajo) pero... no iba a permitir que algo le pasara a Ventus. ¿Podría decirse que lo hacía por amor? No, Vanitas lo hacía por ego. Es decir, él y él solo podía hacer la vida de ese chico miserable de alguna forma. El problema de hace cuatro años atrás siempre hacía mella en sus nervios. Había resentimiento hacia Ven desde que había salido corriendo de la fiesta; al recordar esto mordió levemente su labio inferior. Ventus no sólo se había ido como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo, sino que nunca más había vuelto.

Y no entendía el porqué. Y lo odiaba. No saber sus reacciones o no poder anticiparlas. Vanitas no podía entender, adivinar a Ventus y eso le generaba hasta cierto grado de incertidumbre.

"_Próxima Estación Midgar, esperamos que haya disfrutado su viaje"_

Ni él ni Ventus habían cruzado palabra alguna desde ese beso, simplemente se habían sentado distanciados y evitando cruzar las miradas. Había tensiones, Vanitas lo sabía... Era una emoción latente, aun estando distanciados. La tensión sexual, la ira eran reales y él se encontró disfrutando de la situación. ¿Por qué no? Ventus lo había abandonado cuatro años, hecho a un lado, y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de despedirse. Dos días después de aquella vez el muchacho ya había desaparecido, y con desaparecer Vanitas hacía referencia a establecerse en otra ciudad, dejándolo a él. Nunca tuvo en cuenta todo lo que Ven había dejado atrás, a él sólo le importaba lo que a él le sucedía y el rechazo que había sentido en ese momento. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron intensos en los de Ventus al momento de pararse y caminar hacia la estación. Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol comenzaba a salir y a cegarlos, Ventus frente a él le devolvió la mirada con algo de nerviosismo. Vanitas conocía las expresiones del muchacho, hasta podía olerlas.

—Voy a buscar dónde hospedarme, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras—. Antes que el muchacho pudiese caminar lejos de él, Vanitas qué tenía las manos en sus jeans, sacó una para pararlo en seco. Ventus revoleó los ojos—. ¿Ahora qué?

—A veces creo que no me escuchas Ven-Ven—dijo de manera burlona—. Trabajamos juntos en esto, ya tengo el hotel dónde nos hospedaremos—. Oh la tensión sexual al tacto, Vanitas palpaba en el brazo desnudo de Ven como la piel temblaba bajo su tacto—. No necesitas estar tan nervioso, no es como si nada no hubiese pasado antes.

Un tenue rubor, apenas perceptible, cubrió las mejillas de Ven y él muchacho hizo fuerza para soltarse.

—No necesitamos hospedarnos juntos para trabajar juntos Vanitas—. Retrucó, el tono de voz seguro de él no lo apaciguó. Aunque sí podía ver que algo en Ventus había cambiado, no mutado, pero sí al hablar se lo escuchaba más convincente. Y, de nueva cuenta, no le interesaba. Tomo al muchacho unos centímetros (muy pocos) más bajo que él de las piernas y lo cargó en el hombro—. ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces?! Quiero que me bajes, _ahora. _

—¿Eso es una amenaza? Si gritas estoy seguro que media estación se dará vuelta para ver tu espectáculo, pero nadie va a interferir. Si te gusta llamar la atención, adelante.

Ventus suspiró en su oído, resignado. Tal y como Vanitas había dicho segundos antes, si bien había muchas miradas sobre ellos nadie intervenía. Y Vanitas sabía el porqué: las personas en líneas generales eran tan egoístas como él. Nadie iba a arriesgarse por otro ser humano.

—Sólo bájame, puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

•

•

•

A las seis de la mañana sonó el despertador de Roxas. El muchacho se estiró en la cama y bostezó sonoramente, se había quedado hasta tarde organizando las maletas ya que en dos días estaría en Destiny Island. Antes de enjuagarse el rostro, Roxas fue derecho a la cocina a preparar café; sus ojeras tenían dos pliegues y sabía que le iba a costar llevar su anatomía al trabajo. Eran uno de esos días dónde todo le costaba el doble, casi podía presentirlo. El resto de sus amigos seguían durmiendo, casi podía escuchar los ronquidos de Hayner que, a veces, lo despertaban a él a altas horas de la madrugada, no entendía en que estaban pensando los genios que habían diseñado este apartamento. Las paredes parecían hechas de papel y los cuartos estaban uno al lado del otro. Si Roxas pudiese volver el tiempo atrás hubiese hecho trampa para que le tocara Olette. Esa mujer era pacífica hasta dormir. Sin tener en cuenta que, de vez en vez, Hayner y Olette dormían juntos. Él no los juzgaba es decir ya eran una pareja sólida con planes de matrimonio, pero los sonidos que hacían él podía escucharlos. En HD.

Sabía que la situación no era eterna, no había pasado una semana desde que lo habían hablado, pero era muy probable que Hayner y Olette buscaran algo para ellos, y Pence volviera al negocio familiar de sus padres en Twilight Town. ¿Y él? Para ser organizado Roxas temía un poco a quedarse solo. Se había acostumbrado a la rutina, a los ruidos, la constante compañía... Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se habría ido. El tiempo era algo cruel, pero era la prueba del avance, un avance que él no veía venir en su persona. Para Roxas cada día era igual, su rutina era igual, su forma de vestir era igual. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, dejó la cafetera haciendo su trabajo y fue derecho al cuarto de baño, por suerte contaban con dos... Muy en el fondo se preguntaba para él mismo si Sora tenía la misma incertidumbre que él acerca de su futuro. Sonriendo fugazmente pensó por una centésima de segundo lo inútil que resultaba pensar en eso.

A las ocho de la mañana debía ingresar a la oficina, ubicada en el segundo distrito de la ciudad. Si bien solo le implicaba unas cuantas cuadras, Roxas se manejaba con la moto que había heredado de Cloud por lo tanto tenía tiempo de disfrutar del silencio y la soledad.

O esos eran sus planes, la puerta y quien sea que tocara a las seis de la mañana pretendían otra cosa... hablando de rutina, y asumiendo que se trataba de quién cobraba el alquiler, Roxas abrió la puerta sin preguntar.

—Yo, mi buen Roxas—. Axel, la barbilla de Roxas se abrió ligeramente y se volvió a cerrar. En su puerta estaba el pelirrojo con su traje de bartander sonriendo—. Aww, ¿qué pasa? ¿No esperabas visitas tan temprano? Vinimos a alegrarte la mañana.

—Axel. ¿qué demonios estás haciendo a _esta _hora? —. Él no se caracterizaba por tener un amanecer con unicornios, no... todo lo contrario. Roxas amaba la soledad y silencio en esos momentos. Era el único momento del día que tenía para sí mismo, y sus pensamientos depresivos.

—¿Ni un abrazo de buenos días? —. Se ve que su expresión y su ceño fruncido daban miedo, porque Axel empezó a hacer un gesto con las manos simulando tranquilidad—. Tranquilo, solo bromeo. Sigues igual eh. Vine porque encontré algo que ciertamente no es mío, ¿lo memorizas?

Antes de que Roxas termine de procrastinar sobre la visita una mata de cabellos en picos y castaños se asomaron por encima de Axel.

—Axel, ¿puedes moverte de la puerta? No alcanzo a ver a Roxas, de hecho, no puedo ver nada de lo que hay delante mío que no sea tu trasero.

—Ahora tú me culpas de que seas tan enano como mis medias...

—¡¿A quién le dices enano?!

Entre tanto griterío Roxas sentía una licuadora en la mitad de su cerebro, no podía estar siquiera contento, sorprendido por la aparición (sin previo aviso) de Sora en su apartamento. Y lo peor era que el ajetreo era de tal magnitud que iban no sólo a despertar a sus amigos, sino también a los vecinos. Tratando de recuperar la coherencia, Roxas suspiró y volvió a suspirar masajeándose las sienes. La situación frente suyo era hasta cierta forma cómica: Sora tratando de llegar al rostro de Axel para golpearlo, y el segundo deteniéndolo de la frente con una mano. Estaba de más mencionar que Axel era inhumanamente alto y su espalda hacían dos castaños; pero Sora simplemente era de corto temperamento.

—Pueden guardar silencio, es un edificio, no un zoológico—. Al decir esto se apartó de la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Ambos susurraron al unísono "lo siento" y entraron... Como animales. Claro, ¿por qué él iba a creer que sería distinto?

—Wow, no quiero imaginar lo que sale pagar esto a fin de mes, Rox—dijo Sora, tirando su mochila en el piso y entrando casi corriendo. La palabra clave era "casi".

—Lo compartimos entre Olette y el resto. Quienes duermen—. Esperaba que entendieran el mensaje subliminal que había allí. Claro, sólo esperaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí Sora? Creí que nos veíamos en dos días, con el resto.

—Acerca de eso...

Roxas sentía que alguna explicación elocuente, y sin sentido se avecinaba, por lo que decidió reformularse.

—Espera a que termine de ducharme—

—Ya que estoy aquí y hay café hecho creo que me quedaré un rato—. Axel lo interrumpió caminando a la cocina, y notando la cafetera ya llena—. Después de todo no es cómo si tuviera algo que hacer—. Eso era cierto, el horario laboral de Axel terminaba a la mañana—. Por cierto, Roxas, te ves terrible.

En todo caso ya no había nada que hacer; no era como si pudiese echarlos. No, bueno tal vez a Axel, pero no a Sora quién suponía había viajado desde Destiny Island. Hoy el día tenía un aire distinto, Roxas no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero tenía una sensación que el día de hoy no iba a ser precisamente tranquilo.

•

•

•

Para cuando llegaron al hotel de Midgar Ventus sentía que podría caerse dormido de nueva cuenta; el viaje y el estrés del mismo lo habían agotado mentalmente. Muchas emociones para su persona. Parpadeó y se tomó su tiempo para mirar la habitación, no era muy grande: contaba con una cama para dos personas, una mesa de luz, un escritorio, un escritorio en la esquina con una notebook, un sofá chico a los pies de la cama y una lámpara alta al costado del sofá. Ventus suspiro derrotado. Tenían una cama doble, una _cama doble. _El pensamiento se le repitió como un mantra y el espacio personal que suponía tener ya había desaparecido desde el momento en que había subido a ese tren con Vanitas. Mejor aun… desde que Vanitas ingresó a su departamento, a su vida una vez más.

A este punto, y con los recientes eventos, Ventus estaba resignado. La vida no parecía querer que su pasado se fuera. No, más bien el destino quería que Vanitas volviera. O el mismo inconscientemente, lo cual hacía más triste la situación. Era miserable, o se sentía como tal, e ignoraba lo que Vanitas quería de él. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que tras todo esto que estaba sucediendo era por algún motivo. _Algo. _O bien simplemente quería intimar con él. Ventus dudaba de eso pero era una opción. Vanitas era demasiado frío como para dejarse llevar por sus instintos carnales. Además no era algo que ya no hubiese pasado entre ellos. El primer beso, la primera vez juntos en una cama. Todo lo habían hecho juntos. Pero no era más que una ilusión de él. Físicamente era real pero no más que eso.

—Es casi deprimente verte recordando cosas de hace años atrás—. La voz de Vanitas lo sacó de su letargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo había estado en silencio en la puerta de entrada? Ventus no lo sabía.

—No siempre es acerca de vos Vanitas—dijo revoleando los ojos—. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo—. Lo que decía era cierto, Ven solo pensaba en que era un idiota. Mil veces idiota—. ¿A qué hora salimos por Seifer?

Quiso desviar el tema, Vanitas podía leerlo como un libro abierto. Era consciente desde hacía tiempo, y Ven había llegado a la conclusión de que no importaba cuántas veces dialoguen, no se entendían. La comunicación fallaba. Ellos fallaban. Esta absurda química que mantenían estaba tan mal en tantos aspectos que Ventus podría demorar un día entero enumerándolas. No estaba seguro si Vanitas entendía eso. O si _le interesaba _siquiera entenderlo.

—Ven-Ven dije que trabajaríamos juntos… No que _iríamos _juntos—. Hizo énfasis en esto y Ventus solo pudo parpadear incrédulo. En su dedo índice giraba un juego de llaves. Revoleó los ojos de nueva cuenta—. Oh no me pongas esa expresión.

—Con los años te volviste poco original—. Sonrió y cruzó sus brazos—. ¿De verdad crees que puedes encerrarme aquí mientras tú sales a hacer _nuestro _trabajo? No lo creo Vanitas, pero puedes intentar.

Y lo vio. Su gesto se contorsionó en una mueca casi sorprendida. Teniendo en cuenta las pocas gesticulaciones que tenía, Ventus había algo grande. Ahora quién sonreía era él y no el muchacho frente a él. Quién no sabía ya como reaccionar.

—¿Es este algún juego Ventus? —. Vanitas sonrió, bajando sus párpados, Ven podía notar sus largas pestañas negras siempre le habían resultado llamativas, eran masculinas y largas—. Si vamos a jugar preferiría que sea en otros términos y situaciones.

La sonrisa era lasciva y Ventus intuyó a dónde quería ir. Al mismo lugar que quisiera ir él si las circunstancias fuesen distintas.

—No. No voy a entrar en eso—. Había seriedad en eso, pero tanto Ventus como Vanitas sabían que al mínimo contacto las cosas entre ellos iban a terminando enredados en las sábanas sudando. Ven era realista y la realidad dolía.

Era una sensación envolvente, casi aturdidora que podía hacer sucumbir a su corazón en una arritmia severa.

—Nos subestimas Ven—. Carcajeó un poco sonoramente—. Ambos sabemos dónde vamos hoy en la noche. Te recomiendo que lo asimiles desde ahora, antes que generes esos pensamientos, vomitivos y tristes.

Antes que Ventus dijera algo más, Vanitas ya lo había arrinconado contra la pared tomándolo de las muñecas. Escena similar a la del tren solo que más suave. Ven suspiró… el día que su corazón y su cabeza sabía que haría lo correcto. Cerró los ojos casi por instinto pero el beso nunca llegó. Abrió uno de los ojos al sentir el peso de la cabeza de Vanitas en su hombro. Aún no lo había soltado, simplemente de quedó ahí quieto por un largo tiempo. Estaba seguro que él podía escuchar su corazón desde dónde estaba. Todo su ser temblaba, no quería ceder. Esta situación ya se había repetido tantas veces entre ellos. Cuando aún la palabra _nosotros _existía, cuando ellos eran un nosotros, y la palabra tenía sentido.

Vanitas se apartó con suavidad, pero lo amarró más fuerte de las muñecas. Ventus podría haberse soltado en cualquier momento. Tanto el carácter como la fuerza que tenía era suficiente como para ello. Pero no lo hacía y estaba muy seguro que en este momento era una mera presa. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, Vanitas lo fue soltando paulatinamente y apartó un mechón de su frente posando sus labios en ella. Los ojos azules de Ven se abrieron perplejos, a pesar de la situación la acción había resultado distinta. Estaba muy seguro que nunca había pasado eso. El corazón le golpeaba con más fuerza y tan pronto como había sucedido aquello estaba terminando. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos dorados y una seriedad, si bien habitual, era más distante.

Como si ahora mismo estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Vanitas se apartó, buscando su buzo en la mochila. El mismo tenía una capucha que cubría sus cabellos y ocultaba parte de su rostro.

—Volveré tarde. Sé un buen chico y quédate.

Y ahí estaba otra vez la sonrisa burlona característica de él.

•

•

•

**A/N: **Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios! Me hicieron muy felizz.

Quiero que sepan que es la primera vez que relato desde el punto de vista de Vanitas así que me resultó un reto. Cualquier consejo es más que bien recibido.

Un abrazo enorme!


	5. IV: Besos

**What If**

**Capítulo IV: **Besos

•

•

•

_Roxas estaba seguro que era Ventus quién subía apresuradamente por las escaleras. No eran ni las tres de la tarde, Cloud estaba en la facultad y sus padres en sus respectivos trabajos. Y él... bueno, se había escapado de la escuela. ¿El motivo? El motivo estaba durmiendo en su cama, roncando y seguramente perdiendo saliva en su almohada favorita. Suspiró, la situación era incómoda: Sora lo abrazaba de la cintura, roncando, y él trataba de sentarse en el borde de la cama. _

_Para cuando Ventus abrió la puerta de la habitación, ya que la compartían, la cara de Roxas era un poema._

—_¿Tengo que preguntar que...?_

—_Preferiría que no—. Roxas lo interrumpió tajante antes de que terminara la oración—. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —. Intentó desviar el tema, su hermano sonrió de manera divertida._

—_Estuvo bien, pero ciertamente no la pasé tan bien como tú._

—_No es lo que estás pensando Ven—. Trató de defenderse, pero no era la primera vez que su hermano los encontraba así. Y estaba seguro que su gemelo se divertía con ello, es decir ya era visto—. Sora terminó con Selphie, y me pidió que lo acompañara es todo. _

—_Sora es la primera persona que conozco que ya va por la tercera novia a los catorce—. Hablaban en susurros por miedo de despertar al castaño. Ventus miró su reloj, entró apresurado a la habitación, recogió un libro y lo miró—. Tengo que salir yo, vine por unas cosas. Hasta más tarde Rox. _

_Cuando su hermano entornó la puerta, Roxas sintió que Sora iba a terminar por estrangular su cintura si seguía presionándolo tan fuerte. _

•

•

•

—Tengo diez minutos antes de salir al trabajo Sora.

Sora Leonheart estaba sintiendo la ansiedad en su cuerpo; no hacía más de media hora y había llegado, o irrumpido, en la casa de Roxas con Axel (quién seguía ahí) y su cabeza trabajaba frenéticamente buscando excusas, mentiras, que no lo dejaran en evidencia, pero era malo para ambas cosas. Acurrucándose en el sillón en casi una pelota de humanidad, Sora buscaba una excusa para justificar que estaba ahí; ya que ni él la tenía. Lo que había hecho a la hora de tomar el tren había sido impulsivo e insensato. Quizá. O quizá simplemente se le había antojado, es decir él ya estaba en vacaciones y tenía tiempo libre, y a veces se aburría en su casa. Y extrañaba a Roxas. También estaba el factor de la charla que había tenido con sus amigos. Eso era lo que había terminado por desencajarlo.

El castaño miró a Roxas de reojo, le daba la espalda buscando algo en la cocina, quizá debería decirle directamente lo que estaba en su cabeza. "Oye Roxas sabes estuve hablando con mis amigos y creen que es viable que estemos juntos". Sí sí, se oía perfecto... ¿qué estaba en juego de todo eso? Una amistad casi prehistórica. No podía saber en qué estaba pensando cuando dejo que tales ideas lo perturbaran, ¿_y si _realmente le gustaba Roxas... pero Roxas no le correspondía? Sora no había pensado en esa posibilidad. De igual forma tenía la idea de que al besarlo los fantasmas de las dudas se dispersarían y volverían a la normalidad, como era todo antes. Esa era su carta, la única realmente...

—Mientras Sora se entretiene en lalaland—dijo Axel—creo que sería bueno que me quedara hoy Rox, ya sabes para hacerle compañía.

—Ah cierto, no vuelvo hasta la noche—. Los ojos azules de Roxas se clavaron en él, ya estaba mirando su reloj de muñeca y se estaba preparando para salir—. ¿Puedes hacer eso Axel? Sólo será hasta que vuelva.

Sora no se animaba a hablar, sin decir una tontería innecesaria, menos en frente de Axel. Su corazón y mente eran un desastre y no parecían querer ponerse de acuerdo. En un instante tan efímero que casi no se percataba de ello, la mano de Roxas pasaba por enfrente de sus ojos para asegurarse que estuviera despierto. Sora pestaño, es cierto que se había espaciado, pero de un manotón algo brusco lo apartó.

—Sora, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

—¿Tal vez? —sonriendo torpemente, el castaño se mordió el labio inferior—. Sí, _mamá_, si te escuché. Me quedaré con Axel por el resto de la tarde—. La mirada dudosa de su amigo de la infancia le produjo un cierto escalofrío—. Ya, vete al trabajo, estaremos bien.

—Está bien, sólo no hagan de la casa un desastre.

—Tranquilo estoy a cargo yo—. Axel fue quién dijo eso, lo que hizo que Sora revoleara los ojos y Roxas se masajeara las sienes—. ¿Qué?

—Es eso justamente lo que me preocupa, Axel—. Caminando hasta la puerta Roxas lo miró de nueva cuenta—. Cualquier cosa me llamas...

—¡Tranquilo! ¿Qué nos puede pasar en una casa toda la tarde? —. El castaño no estaba seguro de que nada malo podría pasarles, temía que en un momento de debilidad confesara todo lo que había guardado por tantos días—. Enserio Roxas confía.

Cuando el muchacho desapareció por el pasillo, Sora murmuró para él un "diablos" y se permitió relajarse. Había sido una mala idea, estaba nervioso como para hacer algo coherente y se le dificultaba juntar las palabras en una misma oración; si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo no debería haber tomado ese tren, quizá debería volver a casa. Pero no iba a poder volver a ver a Roxas a la cara por un largo tiempo si lo hacía, y si lo hacía iba a terminar diciéndole la verdad tarde o temprano… las mentiras no eran su fuerte. No. Más bien terminaba olvidándose de ellas luego de un tiempo. Era dura la realidad.

Por un motivo u otro el castaño quería eliminar el asunto de su sistema. Sacarse de la cabeza aquellas dudas. Pero se le complicaba explicárselo a Roxas; sin que este último no lo viera de forma extraña, en el peor de los casos lo bloqueará inclusive de su teléfono.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo Sora? —. Aparentemente había pasado demasiado tiempo hecho un rodillo de humanidad en el sillón ya que Axel se había levantado de la silla y estaba frente a él, en cuclillas y lo miraba algo preocupado.

—No lo sé Axel, solo tengo mucho en mi cabeza ahora mismo—dijo con honestidad, revolviendo su cabello al instante de cruzarse de piernas arriba del sillón—. Como para tratar de explicarlo.

—Si no quieres hablar por mí está bien, hay otras formas de ayudar—. El muchacho alto prendió un cigarrillo, y le hizo una seña a la puerta que daba afuera del edificio—. Por hoy la casa invita. Solo por hoy, más de hoy mi jefe me mataría.

Oh sí, iba a terminar tan ebrio antes que termine la tarde. Sora lo sabía, era intencional.

•

•

•

Vanitas sabía que probablemente Ventus lo seguiría. El muchacho no daba puntada sin hilo y había dejado en claro que estaba subestimándolo.

Caminó por un callejón oscuro hasta llegar a los suburbios de Midgar, cuidando sus espaldas. Las embocadas solían suceder más seguido de lo que realmente suponían. Seifer tenía dos espías o vasallos que darían no sólo su vida, sino que empeñarían el alma al peor postor para que ese malnacido sobreviviera. En este trabajo uno veía de todo y para ser precisos, Vanitas ya estaba más allá del bien y del mal. Tanto sus manos como su alma ya estaban manchadas con sangre y realmente no le interesaba. No tenía remordimientos sobre su trabajo, ya que el mismo siempre estaba en auge. El noventa porciento de la humanidad estaba corrompida y, de no ser por la existencia de Sora y Ventus, ya habría perdido la fe en ellos años atrás.

Podía notar la pobreza en la zona, desde las calles de tierra, las drogas que se veían a simple vista y el consumo de la misma a la vista de todo el mundo. Ahora ¿cómo diablos apenas sí podían vivir pero la droga nunca faltaba? Vanitas no entendía. Pero nuevamente no hizo una búsqueda psicológica al respecto. No había acordado verse con nadie para este asunto, tenía entendido que Seifer trabajaba aquí, había revisando el cuaderno de Ventus cuando de había quedado dormido y ahí había encontrado información que le faltaba. Con una mano estiró el costado de su capucha negra, sus ojos eran algo peculiar, y dudaba que desconocieran su existencia, así que debía ser precavido y ahí estaba. En un bar de mala muerte, o entrando en él.

Por lo poco que veía a esa distancia el hombre se movía como si fuese su hogar. ¿Tratos sucios? Muy probable. No era como si fuese algo nuevo, menos aquí. Vanitas no veía seguro entrar, pero no tenía otra forma de acercarse al objetivo que no sea esa. Él era una sombra en esto, y este acercamiento tenía un riesgo particular… no sabía cuánto iba a tolerarlo. Eligió el asiento frente al bartander no era una mesa individual como le hubiese gustado pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Seifer, no obstante no escuchaba la conversación.

—¿Le sirvo algo? —. El hombre que servía tragos le pregunto con educación.

—Una cerveza—. No lo miró al responder sus ojos estaban fijos en el objetivo. Este no pareciera que fuese a mover un músculo de ahí por un largo tiempo. Los lugares cerrados y llenos de imbéciles le molestaba; de hecho le molestaba tener que respirar el mismo oxígeno que ellos.

Miró su reloj de muñeca escondido en la manga del buzo, no eran ni las tres de la tarde. Sabía que iba a cometer un asesinato a plena luz del día. La sonrisa retorcida no demoró en aparecer en sus labios, si algo había perdido había sido la adrenalina del momento; ya no estaban esas dudas de cuando había comenzado con este trabajo. Ya toda esa inseguridad se había ido para dar paso a la automatización de su persona. Vanitas sabía que así era con cualquier trabajo; el comenzar y hacerlo a diario traía consigo ello. Probablemente se terminará aburriendo pronto, más pronto de lo que creía; y debía ir detrás de otra cosa.

Lo único que nunca lo aburría era Ventus. Pero no era algo para analizar en este momento, había comenzado a beber su cerveza y las tres de la tarde pronto se convirtieron en las seis; ya estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando Seifer por fin empezó a salir del lugar. Vanitas se preguntó si habría notado su presencia o si seguía pasando inadvertido para el hombre. Pronto descubriría eso. Al levantarse la presa se levantó él; notó que el sol empezaba a ocultarse en esa zona abandonada y su sombra empezaba a mostrarse en las paredes de los callejones, las risas de Seifer y sus dos acompañantes resonaban y hacían eco. No lo inquietaba pero el escenario tenía un gramo de adrenalina esa que había olvidado hace tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Seifer y los otros dos se habían dado vuelta y cruzaron miradas con él. Vanitas sonrió, ya le había parecido extraño: salir tarde del bar, estar caminando en un terreno desértico. No obstante el ya estaba preparado, sacó el cuchillo de mano y lo empezó a girar en su dedo adoptando una figura engreída.

—Eres exactamente como esperabas que serías—. Seifer habló. Su voz ponderada resonó—. Si me creías tan idiota debo pensar que no oíste hablar de mi—. Ya, el tipo de persona que a Vanitas más les disgustaba: el creído.

—Tal vez la gente no te conoce tanto como crees—. No obstante lo que el hombre no sabía era que lidiaba con alguién similar a él—. ¿No crees que las personas tienen algo mejor de qué hablar que no sea de ti?

Seifer rió con ganas; sacando el arma de su bolsillo. Un arma de nueve calibre, las balas podrían perforar su cráneo en menos de unos minutos.

—Veamos si opinas lo mismo después de esto, ¿huh?

Trueno y Viento se lanzaron contra él, suponiendo que sea para paralizarlo y que el arma hiciera su trabajo pero fallaron miserablemente, ya que él era más ágil y había podido visualizar lo que iba a ocurrir. Haciendo gala de ello Vanitas se limitó a evadirlos, cuanto más él se moviera más le iba a costar a Seifer apuntarle. Si las anotaciones de Ven eran correctas, no se iba a arriesgar a perder a estos dos. Y esa sería su carta. La diferencia entre ellos era que Vanitas no le temía a morir, era una de las condiciones que había aceptado al iniciarse en las calles, era un alma rendida a la situación que le dejara el destino. Pero si moría esta noche, pensó mientras evadía y daba golpes, y se jugaba la vida se le jugaba en un hilo, ¿qué pensaría Ven de ellos?

Oh _y si _Ventus seguía sintiendo lo mismo que hace cuatro años atrás… _Y si _pudiera regresar y hacer las cosas bien. Vanitas sonrió de lado, cuando la sangre en su brazó brotó abundante en un ligero descuido…

—Parece qué hablas más de lo que lo haces, insolente.

… Y pensaba en dar la cara entre a la muerte. Tuvo miedo.

—Aw, no pienses que realmente se termina aquí—dijo luego de sentir el cuchillo enterrarse en el estómago de uno de los dos y apartarlo de la pelea—. Debe ser agradable que hagan el trabajo por uno, cuidado que no se te vaya a arruinar tu manicura.

Él de verdad quería ver a Ven en estos momentos; y a Sora. Cómo olvidar a su estúpido gemelo.

•

•

•

Ventus estaba corriendo. Había terminado de desbloquear la cerradura con una ganzúa algo maltrecha que tenía desde adolescente. Cuando uno tiene un abusivo como Vanitas pegado las veinticuatro horas de los siete días la defensa personal incluía abrir cerraduras. Había optado ignorar la petición que Vanitas le había hecho cuando tantas horas habían pasado. Le había advertido que llegaría tarde pero Ven no creyó que sería tanto. Además estaba esa ligera sensación que algo estaba pasando y no podía frenar el latido bajo su ojo derecho. El párpado no le dejaba de temblar furiosamente y estaba seguro de que se trataba de él; no había nadie más que le generará esa sensación de malas vibras que él.

Su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cruzaba la miseria de una zona abandonada y en vez de sentir miedo por ello, sintió tristeza. Había deje de educación, menores fumando, el alcohol se olía en el aire. La escena partía el corazón de cualquiera. Los suburbios, un lugar que no quería volver a pisar en su vida. Pero eventualmente se volverían a repetir, tragó saliva mientras entraba en el centro del lugar, algunas casas estaban devastadas por anteriores guerras y la gente podía habitar desde remolques hasta en desechos de materiales de construcción. El corazón se le estrujó en el pecho mientras trataba de localizar la zona que Aqua le había mandando por mensaje de texto. Cómo no iba a sacarlo de su bolsillo; había memorizado el lugar en su cerebro.

Y a pesar de tener buena memoria visual no encontraba indicio del punto de encuentro, o lo encontraba, ya que unas gotas de lluvia con el viento anunciaban una tormenta, y al correr para resguardarse unas huellas en el barro llamaron su atención. Era parte de su trabajo, estás anomalías solían representar situaciones de tragedia. Más por las distancias en las que estaban ubicadas la distancia entre unas y otras… Ventus revoleó los ojos. ¿Quién sería lo bastante prepotente para meterse en un callejón de ese estilo? Por supuesto que lo sabía; se apresuró caminando más rápido para terminar corriendo. Su corazón había empezado a martillado en su pecho, hasta que no tuviera indicios de dónde estaba Vanitas sabía que no se iba a calmar. La ansiedad la sentía a flor de piel y cada paso lo asustaba más, lo que sea que encontrara iba a tener que aceptarlo.

Lo que temía estaba frente a sus ojos: había dos cuerpos en el suelo cubiertos de sangre uno miraba al cielo, otro los ojos estaban abiertos mirando el suelo. A Ven se le subió el sabor amargo del vómito. No obstante podía reconocer esos cabellos en pico cubriéndole el rostro. Vanitas yacía sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en los ladrillos de la pared.

—V-Vanitas…—dijo en un susurro. Una sirena sonaba cerca de ellos. Pero si estaba muerto no valía la pena sacarlo de ahí. Estaba temblando, cada paso que daba lo acercaba a una realidad que no estaba preparado afrontar. La súplica de su alma era que no sea lo que estaba pensando. Le levantó el mentón y notó que respiraba, y él volvía a respirar a su par. Las sirenas cercanas lo apresuraron a cargarlo en su espalda—. No te preocupes te sacaré de esto, idiota.

En toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en estos momentos. Mientras trataba de correr, agitado, Ventus sintió la lluvia fría en su rostro, era una lluvia renovadora que tranquilizaba su desbocado corazón y su atormentada alma. Esta era una situación que pasaba gracias a Vanitas, situaciones límites. Era la segunda vez que lo salvaba, la primera vez había pasado cuando tenía quince años Vanitas se había metido con los abusivos del colegio su cabeza había golpeado contra la canilla del desagüe y había perdido la consciencia inmediatamente. Por supuesto se había llevado uno con él y otro había quedado muy maltrecho; él se había encargado de sacarlo de la escena y llevarlo a un hospital. Sora había armado bastante escándalo cuando ingresó furioso con su hermano y Leon había tenido que dar explicaciones en dirección.

Había cosas que no se olvidan. Lo particular era que todos los momentos inolvidables venían de la mano de Vanitas. Todos ellos. Aquellos irreversibles, los reversibles, los dolorosos, los graciosos (porque el humor negro era su especialidad) e inclusive los únicos. Roxas y Sora habían participado también. Cuando llegó al edificio Ven respiró como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. El temor por el que la policía los encontrara lo había perturbado todo el camino y creyó que iban a terminar tras las rejas; pero los crímenes en los suburbios eran cosa de todos los días… por eso no le extrañaría que hayan resignado la búsqueda. Con cuidado y como pudo lo recostó en la cama, terminando por acomodar sus piernas y buscó en la bolsa de Vanitas algo como un botiquín de primeros auxilios sin encontrarlo.

Suspiró frustrado y se fijó en su bolsa si había algo que ayudará. Sin éxito alguno recurrió al baño, por suerte había gasas en el botiquín, cortas pero iban a ayudar. La principal hemorragia, notó, estaba concentrada en su brazo y tenía un hematoma importante en la cabeza, que si bien podría indicar una contusión, no sangraba. Por el momento solo podía concentrarse en la hemorragia, sus conocimientos tampoco llegaban a otra cosa. Se apresuró busco la cinta adhesiva que estaba en su bolso y comenzó a vendarlo. Dudo en si debía quitarle la ropa y tratar de despertarlo, pero se detuvo y pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo así. Lo ideal sería llamar una ambulancia pero dudaba que sea lo más sabio dadas las circunstancias y no había forma de evitar a la policía si lo hacía.

Llegó a la solución de vendarlo así como estaba, dejarlo dormir así como estaba y dedicarse a hace cambio de vendaje una vez estuvieran rojas. Y así lo hizo, tenía un plato hondo con agua hirviendo y todas las gasas del baño. Cada tanto caminaba alrededor de la habitación tratando de apaciguar la ansiedad, sin mucho resultado, cada minuto que pasaba sus ojos azules se clavaban en los de Vanitas esperanzados con que estuvieran abiertos. La noche había caído sobre ellos, Ven tenía sus dedos enlazados en los de Vanitas, el muchacho se mantenía cálido. Había colocado tantas mantas sobre él. Resignado, Ventus terminó sentándose en el costado de la cama sin soltar la mano del muchacho que yacía en la cama aún inconsciente. Quería que despertara, la respiración era suave. Debía ser algo bueno. Diablos, no entendía nada de estas cosas y le hubiese gustado haber tomado un curso de primeros auxilios.

—¿V-Ventus? —. Ven saltó de la silla alterado. Y si hubiese sido un gato probablemente ya estaría colgado de la mampara. Obviamente saltó, pero fue encima de Vanitas—. Idiota… m-me estás aplástando…

—Lo lamento, ¿cómo te sientes? —. Preguntó con cuidado, delicadamente.

—…No quieres saberlo, creeme—. Verlo vulnerable no era algo común pero estaba vivo, respiraba a su par, el mismo aire e iba a gritarle a continuación de no ser por la oración que le siguió a eso—. Escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez…

—Te estoy escuchando, y me vas a tener que escuchar a mi después.

—Lo lamento.

Fue un segundo, unos minutos, no podría saberlo correctamente ya que su cerebro se espacio bastante tiempo. ¿Había oído bien? Estaba con inseguridad de preguntar, no debía preguntar. Vanitas no lo había mirado a los ojos, más bien miraba la pared se cubría la boca con el brazo sano y había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Tenía el ceño fruncido y había un brillo especial en sus ojos dorados que no pudo distinguir. No obstante no sabía porque se estaba disculpando de la nada. No, realmente no tenía idea. Así que debía preguntar.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué te estás disculpando?

—Ya sabes porque idiota—. Negó con la cabeza, Vanitas se ruborizó y se enojó más—. Olvida que dije algo.

—Oye, tenés una lista conmigo sobre cosas de las que deberías disculparte. Me cuesta identificar a cuál te refieres es todo—. Busco sus ojos, pero su contraparte le daba la espalda, había girado con mantas con su brazo sano y cubría su rostro—. Vanitas—. Lo movió con suavidad, sin tener resultados—. ¡Vanitas!

—Que ruidoso eres, por si no lo sabes acabo de salir de una situación "complicada".

—Eso y esto son dos cosas distintas y lo sabes—. Otra vez lo movió, y otra vez hasta Vanitas maniobró para que estuviera de su lado de la cama—. O sea que tienes fuerza para esto pero no para hablar—. Se quejó.

—Esto y aquello son dos cosas distintas—. Antes de entrar en su juego de palabras, Ventus fundió sus labios en un beso.

Un beso profundo en el cual dejó salir la frustración, la ansiedad, todo lo que había vivido aquella noche. Era un torbellino de emociones. Un beso urgente que demandaba todo de ellos dos. Vanitas le correspondió dejando escapar un suspiro placentero sobre sus labios, su boca lo invitó a pasar deseoso terminando de fundirse. Cuando su lengua húmeda chocó con la de Vanitas y sus manos entraron debajo de su remera se perdió. Se perdió totalmente. La urgencia de su sexualidad en el jean frotaba con la suya propia; ambos respiraban agitados y pronto él estaba totalmente desnudo. No podía recordar la última vez que habían intimado pero era igual que la segunda vez.

Esa noche ambos se durmieron envueltos entre tantas colchas el sudor y el olor a sexo que había quedado cómo un afrodisíaco en la habitación rondando. Su cabeza se recostó sobre el hombro un brazo cruzado en su pecho. Ventus durmió con una paz con la que no había dormido en años y, a jugar por la respiración pausada, suponía que era lo mismo para Vanitas.

•

•

•

Roxas estaba camino al bar en la motocicleta. Había pedido salir antes de su trabajo para ir a buscar a Sora que se había quedado dormido allá. Gracias a Axel. Porque estaba seguro que había involucrado al castaño en esto. Desde que había llegado a Traverse Town, Sora se había comportado diferente. Esta bien que no había podido hablar mucho (solo cuarenta minutos) pero el castaño era tan transparente que fue palpable al momento de cruzar aquella puerta. Era extraño, a pesar de estar conectados vía celular él no tener una pista era ilógico para él. Si algo le incomodaba era que Sora no hubiera podido confiar en él.

Esta vez iba a mirarlo derecho a los ojos y preguntarle, y esperaba que el castaño le respondiera con sinceridad y no evasivas. Llegó al tercer distrito, la calle empedrada dificultaba la movilidad, apagó el motor y se quitó el casco. Era una zona tranquila por lo que la cadena para resguardarla la dejo en el asiento. Ahora sólo tenía que buscar a Sora y volver a su casa; Axel no había sido muy específico en el mensaje sólo puntualizó que el castaño se había quedado dormido y dudaba que fuese por tener sueño. Sus resacas no eran buenas de lidiar, Roxas lo sabía mejor que nadie. Cuando dichas situaciones sucedían, Vanitas mágicamente desaparecía, Ven no sabía qué hacer al respecto y siempre lo dejaban a él solo lidiando con todo.

Y esta no era la excepción. Afortunadamente, el bar aún no abría por lo que no iba a tener que atravesar un lugar lleno de personas, golpeó las puertas para ser recibido por Axel quién sonreía de lado y hacía señas con su pulgar para que pasara.

—Ustedes dos tienen que arreglar algunas cosas, ¿huh? O varias, dependiendo de cómo se mire—dijo cuando Roxas pasó por la puerta. Se sintió algo fastidiado ante la acotación.

—¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa? —. Quizá la falta de exclusividad le molestaba, no podía decidirlo.

—Hey, sabes que yo soy tu mejor amigo, no tienes que sentirte celoso—. Axel lo miró engreído—. Aunque por ahí no sea por mí.

Antes que pudiese contestar el castaño salía afuera, adormilado y con ambas manos en la cabeza. Miraba el suelo y arrastraba los pies; debajo de sus ojos resaltaba el color verde de su (probable) indigestión. Roxas se preguntó si ahora mismo sería un buen momento para conversar y resolverlo. Era raro pero estaba experimentando la tan mencionada ansiedad; él no la sufría usualmente. Era una ocasión particular.

—Ugh, creo que voy a vomitar—dijo el castaño, sin dejar de masajearse las sienes—. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Sí… pero ¿crees poder subirte a la moto? —. Había sido un descuido haber venido en ese vehículo, que se decir era algo obvio que no iba a poder girar con él o agarrarse, un descuido y ambos terminarían en el asfalto de cara al suelo.

—Si quieres puedes venir a buscarla mañana, por mí no hay problema.

—Gracias Axel—. Tras decir eso, cruzó un brazo de Sora por encima de sus hombros, y lo sujeto de la cintura.

Caminaron largas cuadras hasta llegar al distrito principal; a decir verdad no sólo no habían intercambiado palabras sino que tampoco habían cruzado miradas. Roxas no entendía como algo que era habitual en ellos se había convertido en un momento incómodo. Él quería saber lo que ocurría con Sora pero eventualmente, no sabía si debía darle su espacio y dejarlo elegir cuando hablarlo. En estos cuatro años que habían estado separados nunca se había dado cuenta cuánto lo había extrañado. Era curioso, porque entre el trabajo y la vida diaria esos pensamientos no se cruzan. Ahora que estaba de vacaciones y sin tantas cosas en la cabeza, y la extraña actitud de Sora, todo parecía tener sentido.

Tener la cabeza ocupada para no pensar, el primer instinto de supervivencia, inconscientemente. El castaño detuvo sus pasos en la esquina del distrito dos y recostó su espalda en la esquina terminando de sentarse en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que mezcle demasiado—dijo, algo malhumorado. Roxas limitó a cruzarse de brazos mirándolo de reojo—. Nada me molesta más que hagas eso Roxas.

—Esta bien, está bien, me siento—. Por un momento creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para encararlo. Mirándolo de reojo remojó sus labios con su lengua y fue directo al punto—. Me vas a decir que esta pasando…

Sora se sobresaltó un poco en el lugar se podía ver los hombros tensos. Por ahí no se lo esperaba, por ahí sí. No habría forma de saberlo, como era de esperarse nunca sabía o predecía cómo podría reaccionar. Él era impredecible; no podría catalogarlo como una cualidad o una desgracia, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que él nunca estaba mentalmente preparado para nada.

—Así que te diste cuenta—. Fue un susurro, casi imperceptible, que si no hubiese estado tan cerca probablemente no lo hubiese escuchado—. ¡Es difícil de explicarlo! Ugh—. Se agarró la cabeza y lo notó en conflicto con él mismo.

—Pensé que había confianza entre nosotros para estas cosas…

—No es eso, idiota—. Sora detuvo el tren de balbuceos y seguramente, dedujo, reconoció su agresividad al segundo de soltar eso—¡Esta bien, está bien! Lo haremos a tu manera—. El castaño suspiró hondamente y, con las mejillas rojas, escupió—. Bésame.

Roxas creyó por un instante que había oído mal; es decir hubo un lapso de segundo en el que su cerebro dejo de pensar y de producir ideas. Ese lapso en el miró fijo a Sora quién veía el suelo como la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sus mejillas rojas, visiblemente incómodo y una mano sosteniendo su rostro. Ese lapso en el cual él mismo estaba sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, estaba seguro que hasta sus orejas ardían y había empezando a mover sus manos en diversas posturas. Se rascaba la nuca para luego desacomodarse los picos de cabello.

Sora y él besándose. Esa sería su primera vez también; no había sido besado en dos ocasiones pero sin sentimientos de por medio. Roxas pensó, cuando su cerebro volvió a producir ideas, en su amistad y en lo que podría pasar después de eso, en su conversación con Axel días atrás y tratar de visualizar el futuro de ahora en adelante.

—¿E-estás seguro de eso? ¿Por qué…?

—No, no estoy seguro de nada. Pero tuve una conversación con Riku y Kairi—. Sora se detuvo frustrado—. No importa, estoy curioso al respecto… y pensé "_y si"—. _Clavó sus ojos azulados lleno de inseguridades en él—. No tenemos que hacerlo igual si no quieres. Sé que es raro, inclusive para mí.

—Bueno.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, Sora estaba hablando pero él había dejado de escuchar al momento de escuchar "y si…". No iba a lastimar a nadie intentarlo, en el caso de que funcionara habrían encontrado su felices para siempre, y si no seguirían como hasta ahora. Lo que sí se complicaría sería en el caso de que uno no sintiera nada y el otro de todo. Pero no quería enfrentar un panorama miserable ahora mismo. Ambos estaban nerviosos, el aire alrededor de ellos era pesado. El corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo habitual y ninguno de ellos se animaba a cruzar miradas.

—¿Seguro, seguro…?

—Tuve una conversación con Axel hace unos días…—. Se sinceró, carraspeando su garganta—. Similar a la tuya, Sora.

—Aa. Entiendo—. El castaño respiró hondo otra vez—. ¿Estás listo…? Voy a contar hasta tres…

Roxas quiso decir "no" pero era el mismo miedo que quería hablar por él; asintió con la cabeza y ambos tenían los rostros frente a frente. Para cuándo Sora terminó de contar, él sintió los labios sobre los suyos. Los mismos temblaban como los suyos propios, estaban secos y lo que siguió fue un aleteo de mariposas en la boca de su estómago. Apenas sí tenían la boca entre abierta, apenas sí chocaban las respiraciones… los ojos que antes tenía fruncidos y cerrados se relajaron al igual que todo su cuerpo y presentía que Sora estaba sintiéndose como él. Lo que se había iniciado con nerviosismo paulatinamente iba dejando esas inseguridades e iba cambiando a algo que no había palabras para explicarlo.

Roxas no podía explicarlo, sus sentimientos afloraban como al abrir la caja de Pandora. Ignorante de que todo eso estaba en él y nunca lo había sabido. Sentimientos que llenaban el lugar y lo hacían sentir completo.

En ese momento solo existían Sora y él. En ese pequeño rincón de la ciudad, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

•

•

•

**Tbc**

**N/A: **perdón la demora! Pensaba actualizar en una semana pero me tomo más tiempo del debido

Ya el próximo es el último. Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, y nos leemos la proxima. Abrazos enormes!


End file.
